


In Trouble

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Chapel and Janice Rand find themselves in trouble more often than they'd like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



Christine Chapel pointed the phaser nervously at the door. She wasn’t sure how this away team mission had gone straight to hell, but it surely had.

“Enterprise, this is Rand. Please respond.” Yeoman Janice Rand repeated her call, but the only response was very faint static. She closed the communicator with a frown.

“Janice?”

“They’re jamming us. Or the ship, but probably us.”

“Well, we can’t stay here,” Chapel pointed out after a moment. 

“No,” Rand said, looking around the room. Then she spotted something that made her grin in spite of the situation. “How are you in tight spaces?”

***

“Together again,” Janice said softly as they drank coffee, the first break either of them had been able to take in some time. 

“Waiting on Jim Kirk to save us…again.” Christine Chapel wanted to lay down, wanted to close her eyes for five minutes, but knew she couldn’t. There was still too much to do.

Chapel tried to ignore the voice that said everything would be for nothing if Kirk and the others weren’t successful. The probe would have them under water before too much longer.

“They’ll pull it off…again,” Janice said after a moment. “They always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I was really drawn to the Chapel/Rand prompt, but couldn't come up with one that really worked. 
> 
> The first one is intended to be during the first five-year mission.
> 
> The second drabble is set during ST: IV, when both women are visible at Starfleet HQ.


End file.
